Usagi Serenity Tsukino Winner
by AnimeLoverLoverOfWriting
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by the Inner Scouts and Darien. She changes and not the better. She is a shell of who she is. Ikuko decides it is time for Usagi to know she had other family out there. Thrity sisters and one brother. finding out she was adopted away. Will be a struggle for Usagi. She also finds out Haruka is really Haruk Tenoh Winner one of her new Sister. Can haruka help Usagi?
1. Chapter 1

Usagi had changed. First Ikuko was happy. Her daughter was growing up. Ikuko became aware of this change first with a letter from the school. First thinking it was going to say as it always did. That she was late. slept in class. Was rude and disrupting the other students. How she always had detention.

The letter then usually went on to say she was failing. Then it gave suggests as to what she could do at home to help. As through she didn't know what was going on. Or how to handle her own child and help her.

So with a sigh she opened the letter only to be surprised as to what it said.

_Dear Mrs and Mr Tsukino,_

_We are pleased to say your child Usagi Tsukino has improved and is on time, on task, hands in complete homework and hardly has a detention, and has started to listen to all the teachers and pay attention in class. Her grades have gone up from D's and F's to A's and B's. We are very pleased with this change and hope to see Ms. Tsukino next year._

_Headmistress Carrie Amble _

Ikuko was so happy but that soon came to an end. She started to see that along with this studious and mature Usagi. Came a new person entirely. Her smiles that once shined and could light up a room were no longer seen. They were dim and fake.

Her laugh which were true, happy, and the sound was like a sweet melody. Those too were hardly heard. Even less then her smile were seen. But the laugh was fake as well. Anyone could tell, it was dull and lifeless. Her new laugh made you wince from the sound. It was so scratchy and held no happiness. No one could bear to hear it.

Then her personality all together changed. The girl who once went out of her way to help someone, no longer even stopped to see why someone was crying. When before she not only made it her job to find out what was wrong with them, but also to fix it. To make the person happy again no matter what, or even how long it took. She didn't care she always made that person smile again.

It seemed like it was her job or duty to the world. Now she seemed not to care at all for anyone. Whether little kids, teens, and adults, or even elder, it mattered not. She walked on by and was emotionless about it, not even looking in their direction.

Usagi used to be surrounding by friends and was always away with them. Now she hardly left the house. She no longer teases Shingo. She never asked for sweets or candy or anything really. Whenever she did eat she picked at her food while eating not wolfing it down like she did once upon time ago. She never got seconds. She sometimes didn't even finish her first. She stayed in her room and the group of five girls who she use to see and hang out with haven't stopped by once.

Ikuko remember when this started five months ago. She surprised by a visit from four friends of Usagi. The thing was they weren't part of the group Ikuko was used to seeing. She had seen two of the women only a few times before that visit. Maybe twice or three times give or take one or two more times. But ever since five months ago these girls came by three times a week.

Setsuna was a very insightful person, always giving gentle kind and non-condescending advice or helping Ikuko doing something around the house. She always spoke to Usagi for the first half hour then came and help Ikuko do something.

Hotaru Sometime helped dragged one of the rare laughs or smiles out of Usagi. With the help of the other women Haruka. Hotaru was small and only seven but very helpful and friendly. Through she was quiet unless talking to Usagi.

Michiru was graceful and beautiful in ways that made Ikuko very envious of the women she was also very talented. She always brought her violin and played for Usagi, who would clap sometimes, at least she would, on her good days. Michiru spent most the time with Usagi and brushing her hair.

Haruka was a different story all together; she would help Hotaru in getting a laugh or smile out of Usagi. She would do random things. Just to trying to make her daughter happy. She would also hold her whisper to her in comfort and snuggle with her; even through at first Haruka didn't seem the snuggling type. Still doesn't but she did it with Usagi. She hardly came out of Usagi room like the others. But she did not mind. Ikuko could see that she brought the most joy to her little girl.

The way Haruka held Usagi as though they were sisters. Who had just gone through a trauma together, or mother who held her daughter over the loss of a friend. Ikuko was the most jealous of Haruka. But was also happy she could bring her child joy.

But two months ago the four women and girl had to go to L4 and didn't have clue when they would be back. When the women quite coming it took more out of Usagi and now she never talked or laugh, smiled or did anything other than homework and sleeping. Nothing Ikuko was doing helped either and she was afraid for her daughter.

Ikuko was wracking her brain on what she could do to help her daughter when she remembered that she had another brother and twenty nine sisters out there that could help her. You see Usago was brought to them asking them to adopt her and raise her. They did, and even through Usagi was not related by blood, that did not change the fact she loved her dearly.

With a heavy heart and wince knowing Usagi was not going to be happy about this or just finding this out when she is sixteen she called the contact info she never used before. But was told to call in case she ever needed something. That it was to the house and not a cell or work, or office number. She never used it before so she prayed it still worked. Because she got the number when she took her little girl in fifteen years ago.

She was put on the phone to a man called Rashid and explained all that was going on. The man then told Ikuko that master Quatre was gone with some relatives and was not at home but would be happy to have Usagi and Rashid would prepare a room. He also did not know when Quatre would be back but would take care of Usagi.

So that was how a week later Usagi came to be on a plane headed to L4 Colony to wait and meet the brother she never knew she had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is Chapter two and I hope you enjoy and like. I had a hard time deciding on what draft of chapter two I wanted to post and I clearly chose this one. I hope I made the right chose on which one to post. But just let me know what you think please!**

**Oh yeah and I do not own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing no matter how much I want to. It sucks LOL**

**Also I would like to thank Puffgirl1952 for her review I gathered quiet a bit of inspiration by it so thank you Puffgirl192!**

Quatre-17

Trowa-19

Herro-17

Duo-17

Wufei-17

Haruka-23

Michiru-23

Hotaru-7

Setsuna-Too Old

Usagi-15

Chapter Two

Michiru gazes out the window of the hotel looking at the fake trees and grass. She was conflicted should she try and talk Haruka into going to the family get together? Michiru knew Haruka felt as though she did not belong in her family, and in many ways that just may be true. She didn't act or even like most the thing girl's did and now she doesn't like what most women do. I mean she is referred to as Haruka-papa not mama!

That does not nor did it ever bother Michiru. But Haruka family saw something wrong with it. She was not close with anyone in her family. So why should Haruka go. As a matter of fact, when she turned sixteen she walked away from her family. Not once looking back. Until now seven years later.

Through there was when her brother who had been ten when she left. He had called about her father's death which Haruka refused to go to the funereal. That started an fight and a huge strain in the only relationship she could have accepted with Quatre. Michiru remembers it clearly.

**Flashback**

**The sound of a phone ringing and being answered was heard. "Hello Tenoh-Kaioh-Meioh resident." Michiru walked into the room and sat on Haruka lap who moved slightly getting more comfortable with her girlfriend on her lap. "Yes this Haruka Tenoh." - "Oh Quatre, I am sorry to hear that." - "Well thanks for letting me know but I will not be able to attend I am sorry." - "NO I can't Quatre. Of I cared for father it he that did not!" Haruka Exclaimed in angry and surprise.**

"**No Quatre that man did not care about me so why should I go somewhere I am not welcome?!" - "How dare you and yes I am the same but you are not I see." - "I say that because the Quatre I knew would have agreed with me about father not being able to accept me." - "Oh well what did he say when he talked about me?" "That's what I thought, I am sorry but I won't be there." - "Very well but I won't change my mind." **

**When they call ended Haruka cried into her girlfriends shoulder and spoke of the pain that she face at her house. Growing up Haruka hated to do what other girls did and so she hung out with the boys. She like to get dirty and wrestle. Haruka spoke of how many fights this caused to happen between her father and how she use to go with Quatre to places to calm down. **

**Then she spoke of the fight when she was sixteen that made her leave. Haruka came out to her father. He was not happy and tried to tell her if only she started behaving like a women then she would start liking men. Haruka lashed out in angry about it and left hurt and angry at her father.**

**After crying and talking Haruka decided to call the spaceport, she was going to the go to the service of her father. But she made sure no one saw her. Leaving quickly after the afterwards. She even cried. Michiru went with her. Then later in the night went back with her. To listen as Haruka shouted, cried and begged at the grave of her father. **

**Haruka brought roses and sunflowers that night then laid them gracefully on the ground. Haruka stood and looked and said "I hope you can be with mother again father. I am sorry I was a disappointment to you." But then she breathed deeply and grabbed and Michiru hand which had been laid on her shoulder. "Why father, why couldn't you accept me and love as I am and not what you wanted or even saw me being?"**

**Tears began to form and she sat with Michiru in her lap and her face buried in Michiru hair. "I found someone to love me and care for me even though I am different and not like a lady. I don't wear dresses, paint my nails giggle. I don't fawn over pretty things. And yet she can love me." The tears flowed faster and ran messy. "I sorry I can't be who you want me too, but I cannot be someone else like it seems Quatre can. I won't! I love who I am I am a strong 20 year old racer who has become someone, I have a loving girlfriend and if you can't be proud of me than that's too bad!" Haruka yelled and shouted. **

**Later they went back to earth. Hoping never to return. Not knowing in three years she would face her brother again.**

**End Flashback**

Michiru knew Haruka would always doubt her father on his love her. Never knowing never being able to move past her angry at her father. When Haruka ran off and started her racing career she later found Michiru when she was eighteen and wondering if her sister Noin would ever be back. Michiru lived in the bad part of town left by her sister at fifteen to fight in the war. In the beginning letters came and news or at least notes. But then as the second year came and letter grew fewer and notes hardly came when the letter didn't come. The third year came and she heard no news nothing for three months.

Later in the day she ran into Haruka believing like every one that she was a man and a good looking one at that. She accepted dinner and many of the dates that Haruka asked. She grew to like Haruka and go to her about everything. Found shortly later about how Haruka was a girl and did not mind at all. Even still went on dates with her. They left months later to Tokyo. Along the way they realized they were different and had abilities like Haruka could run like the wind and even talked to it. Which didn't surprise Haruka as much as Michiru.

But when Michiru found her gift for the water and to tell about the future somewhat. Haruka was surprised and said this "I thought only Winners' were cursed." Michiru found out that Haruka little brother was empathy and father could change people's mind by somehow putting them in a trance not on purpose through something that he could not control. Months later they became Senshi 's all this at nineteen year old.

It was a year later they met sailor moon and their history began.

Michiru looked to Haruka who also looked lost in thought staring at the tv that was turned off. 'if she doesn't at least try and make peace with her family I know she will regret for the rest of her life. "Haruka dear, I think we should go at least this once. Then if you never want to return again we don't have too."

Haruka looked at her and nodded in agreement but that was a month away. Another month away from there princess which pained them all. What they didn't know was that one Noin Kaioh although going by a different last name was also going to be there. Along with their beloved princess.

Rashid had returned from shopping for Usagi. When he realized Master Quatre was home. Informing him of the call he received. Quatre sent him off to finish the room hoping that the girl would like it. She would arrive in two weeks and just enough time to get settle and found a gown before the family reunion. Which Quatre would wonder if Haruka would attend until then? The odds did not look good in favor of her showing up.

The day Usagi was to arrive was busy but they all went to pick her up and bring her to the Winner estate. When they waited with a sigh that read "Usagi Tsukino" they talked and were chatting while waiting for Usagi to show up.

Only for Duo to gape when a woman with beautifully golden blond hair in two weird shape buns on her head and crystallize eyes walk over. She was beautiful but it was the frown and cold look the girl held for them that drew Quatre attention.

"Hello I am Quatre your brother I guess. It is wonderful having you with us." She only smiled which screamed fake and walked away turns the exits. "Rude much!" exclaimed Duo. Wufei nodding his head in agreement and then grimace in horror. I mean he actually agreed with Duo on something!

When they were in the car Quatre began to realize that the girl who the mother said changed so much seemed to be oozing pain, hurt, betrayal, and even heart break. Quatre then knew that Usagi was not mean or naturally a cold person she needed time to deal with what ever happened. Then she would come out of the shell she seemed to make herself.

**Usagi will not stay this way only for a little longer and soon you will know what went down with the Inners and Darien. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**let me know what you think about it.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I am spelling Darien in the English way and everyone else in the Japanese way but I like Darien name spelled the English way better. So I hope it doesn't bother you to much. If it does let me know and I will try and fix it.**

Chapter Three

Usagi stared out the window. "I don't belong here. Then again where do I belong now? My Inners and Darien no longer care about me." A sigh left her pink lips. Her cold mask breaks and tears slip out. _'My whole life has been a lie. I was adopted away for who knows what reason. I have a brother who isn't Shingo and he is older. Plus I bet they will turn out to reject like the Inners and Darien at least when they get to know me any way.' _

Another sigh was heard from her. She was deep in thought about what had happened with the Inners and Darien. Usagi hugged the black in her lap and glanced at the white cat on the window sill. They stuck with her through everything just like the outers did.

**Flashback**

**Usagi was running home even through her knee throbbed and her back hurt and felt wet possible with blood. But she just wanted to get home and lay down. Even if she be in more pain later off for it. The rest sooner would be worth the extra pain.**

**As she skidded into her room she changed and then went to the bathroom looking at the lash marks on her back before disinfecting them. **

**After a nap she ran to the shrine late for a Senshi's meeting. When she arrived just barely on time and hurting the girls just keep nagging and nagging she snap. "I am tired and in pain! I just took a bad beating and whipping from my boyfriend I do not need you guys on my case!" Usagi shouted but the silence of disbelief soon turned to angry. "How can you say Darien would do that to you!" Rei screamed breaking the silence. **

"**How dare you lie about something like that!" Lita whispered in rage at her princess. "Usagi how could you. That is not something to be joking about." Amy spoke in a lecturing tone that was condescending. "Usagi even if he is beating I am sure he has a good reason. I mean it's not like you can break up with him. If you did that then ChibiUsa wouldn't be born and you don't want to be a murderer do you?" Minako voice was kind but the words were painful and hurt Usagi very much.**

**Usagi sat in silence as the voices raged on against her and why she either deserved or how she was lying about it. Later that night at home she cried herself to sleep with Luna whispering words of comfort and how she believed her and that she had to end it. The next morning Usagi woke up to Artemis beside Luna and agreeing with her about her dumping Darien. **

**That day at school she told Darien in front of everyone and the cats so he can't do anything without people seeing. Later she decided nothing was worth the pain she was going through right then and decided to forever close her heart and show it sometimes to a few like Atremis, Luna and the Outers Senshi well the later until they left her too.**

**End Flashback**

The months went by after that and her grades went up. All she did was hang in her room and study. She wasn't hungry anymore her love of sweets and just food left. She lost her feelings for life and her love for people and getting them to be happy. How can she expect people to be happy when she can't even manage it for a few seconds? It wouldn't be right.

Then she finds out she wasn't wanted and adopted away. Apparently Ikuko wasn't supposed to be able to carry through a pregnancy but she got lucky when people came to her and asked her to adopt his baby girl. She agreed so happy to be able to have a baby and then Ikuko got lucky again and had Shingo.

Through she was happy about being away from the Inners and Darien she was in a new place and in a sense in a new life. I mean apparently before the couple decided to adopted her away they were going to name her Serenity Winner. Ironic huh Usagi thinks so.

Usage heard knocking and went to open it. She had her cold face on again. Stopping on her way to the door, to blow her nose and wipe her eyes. Opening the door to her new brother's smiling face. "Yeah?" His eyes narrowed in on her wet track checks making her shift nervously snapping him out of his look.

"Dinner is ready and I am here to show you to the table. Since the house is so big it is kind a hard to find. She was not hungry she hadn't really been hungry for months. But she still had to eat her mother forced her to eat at least something. "I am not hungry but thank you anyway."

She tried to shut the door but his hand caught it before it shut. Opening it slightly he begged. "Please Usagi I want to help. What can I do to help you? Just asked please and I will do it." Usagi voice came out tense and angry "I don't want your help. Coming here was not my idea." Using his shock at her blunt and rude statement she slammed the door shut before he could stop and with strength he did not expect from her.

She leaned against the door and knowing he was still there spoke. "I can only a few people I know now. I trust no one new in my life so just leave me alone.

Usagi looks out the window holding the curtains then she let the cold mask slip once more. "Why, why I don't under what did, I do mother. What did I do to deserve this pain?" she talks to the moon. Then after waiting for a reply that never came. She lets the window curtains fall softly close.

Quatre walks into the dining room where the other boys are waiting. Sitting sown he looks to Rashid "send dinner up to Usagi later. She claims she is not hungry but I want her eat something. He sighs making Trowa grab his hand and kiss his fingertips. Quatre asking the unasked yet asked silently question.

"She's been hurt badly and will not trust anyone. I just do not what to do you guys. How do you help someone who doesn't trust you or won't let you let you help?" His eyes filling with tears at the helpless feeling of helping his sister.

He just can't fail her not like he failed Haruka. He now admits he was wrong that he should have thought and seen how Hurt Haruka was as well. I mean she had not seen the family in years yet he suddenly just expected her to come to the man her had hurt her most funeral.

He just could not fail Usagi as well. Duo looked at Quatre he felt for him. But he also felt for the angel. For when he first saw her at the airport she was so bright at least in a spiritual sense but then as ever second ticked by it seemed to dim more and more leaving her but a tiny glow. '_but if there is a way to bring back that bright light than I will. I mean that light was so warm and still is even if she hides behind a cold mask.' _ Looking to Heero '_Just like him. I'll help you Usagi. Even if it is the last thing I do. _Duo swore to himself.

Usagi still standing by the closed Curtain is shocked out of her thoughts by knocking at the door once more. Making Usagi sigh. Usagi opened the door a small bit. Peeking out to see the butler man she believes is called Rashid. "Yes?" she asks in a small voice. He holds up a tray of food that smells good but makes Usagi stomach turn. "I am not hungry but thank you for bringing it anyway. Please just leave me alone." She shut the door softly and locking it not letting him even say a word against her refusal to eat.

She changes into her nightgown and crawls into her bed and lays down with Artemis and Luna snuggling into her. She sleeps restless. Haunted by her suppose friends and what they did. She woke many times during that night.

**So there you have it how the Inners Betrayed Usagi. I hope you liked it and thank your for reading please let me know your thoughts on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Usagi slammed the door to her bedroom and screamed "I CAN'T STAND IT HERE, PLUS THEIR LIARS EVER SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" Usagi did not care if they heard her. She was pissed and she was just so sick of this place. The first two days they let Usagi sit in her room and ignore them. But come the third day. The boy named Duo burst in all happy and shit.

Telling her time get up and lessons were starting. He would be teaching her along with all the other boys in different subjects. Quatre was handling Etiquette that she would need because of being a Winner he was taking on the job of teaching her Math as. Whereas Trowa her brother boyfriend was going to be giving her things to do for Gym and helping her stamina.

Wufei was teaching her English and History. Whereas Heero was handling the other things like computers technology and self-defense; why they thought she would need self-defense she didn't know. Then Duo was teaching her how to pick locks something very weird that she couldn't see the point of. The rest of week was doing lessons. Which Luna and Artemis kept her company whenever she would either allow them or she was in her room not doing lesson or eating.

The eating was another thing. The boys also found out that they had to get her to eat otherwise she would not. So every day when Breakfast, Lunch or Dinner was ready one of them came and got her walking with her to the dining room and she was forced to eat a little of everything. It was a annoying treating her like a little kid.

Well a week had gone by and they had to go shopping tomorrow for things for a reunion which apparently is a formal thing. But today when Duo was teaching the art of which way to turn the bobby pin depending on the type of lock. She asked how he knew this. He told he did this before he became a- then he didn't finished what he was going to say he just left it at that. Then quickly ended the lesson and walked away.

She tried talking to the others and they told her nothing as well. Making her angry and then when Quatre came up with a lie that Duo was once a thief which she kind a figured was oblivious.

Then told her later he did something he wasn't proud of and while she knew he wasn't lying at that point. He then told her he become a call in shoplifter where people could call him do some shoplifter for drugs and breaking into places to steal things.

Which she knew he was lying about even if you ignored the fact she could feel from his guilty emotions that came when a person was lying. I mean an 'call in shoplifter' she was not that stupid which you would have to be. In order to believe that lie.

Then again he did say it rather truthfully but Usagi also knew Quatre was a Politian and you never believe a word a Politian says unless you know yourself that it is true. Plus Duo didn't tell her or give her any reason to believe what Quarte said was in anyway true expect for the beginning that about Duo being and is a thief and done things that he regrets.

So she knows better because it was like that when she was Princess Serenity too. You just don't trust Politian's no matter how long ago or new they are and Quatre was a true Politian. Yes she was not telling them her story but she was not lying either. They were and that upset her. Usagi hated lying and that what her brother was doing.

That night she refused to open the door to eat and she ignored their banging and the threats to break the door down. Which she knew they could but also knew they wouldn't. Soon she was tired of it and just plugged in her headphones and listened to her music while falling asleep. The boys left an hour later when it became clear Usagi was not opening the door for them. Plus they really wouldn't break down the door anyway.

The boys sat in silence at the table until Wufei stood up mad "I want to know why we didn't break down the door and how she knew you Winner where lying. Her background unlike ours or yours hasn't lead even a small bit of dust to believe she had anything to do with politics. So how did she not buy your story?"

Quatre rubbed his forehead with the side of his index finger and thumb feeling a headache come on. "I don't know Wufei .I wish I did but I don't." "Maybe she is trying to bluff us out so don't fall for it. You guys and Quatre, 'a call in shoplifter' really? I mean I kind a get why she didn't fall for it." Duo laughed

"but still Quatre is the best lair and anyone could believe it with the way he said it. Even I would. If I didn't know him like I do." Trowa spoke up quietly in defense of his lover. "Hnn" everyone took that for 'I agree with Trowa.'

Which Heero usually sided with Trowa anyway? Heero stood and grabbed Duo giving him a messy kiss and left the room. Duo grinned and followed after him. Quatre turned to his lover "do you think she'll still go shopping with us tomorrow?"

Quatre was worried that Usagi wouldn't have a dress and also wanted her to get other things as well. He wanted the reunion to be special for Usagi. Especially since it was her first reunion with the family. Trowa just nodded and Wufei snorted "Yes because women can't think of anything else but fashion. Because they have such weak minds." Standing up Wufei left the room as well.

Wufei walked out of the kitchen. He was not sure how to feel about the girl Usagi. Who also somehow knew they were hiding something. But how could she? Wufei knew Duo couldn't lie. But he could act. They all could. They had to what with being Gundam Pilots; they had to pretend to be civilians. Even to twist the truth a bit.

But this girl Usagi had seen through the best, Quatre, who even the best in the war like Une had not seen through. so how could this girl Usagi. She also seemed to be hiding something as well. Her mom claims she is a sweet, nice, and happy girl. Yet she is cold, sad, and distrustful.

Her mom for some reason believes that her being away is the real key to helping bring her old personally back. But how are they supposed to help this girl when her own mother doesn't even know what's wrong with her. She has no idea why her daughter suddenly had a turn in personalities.

Her mom said that drugs and gangs are out of the options she never left the house expect for school then came right home. So how could she run with a gang? So he had no idea what to do or what was really going on and he just wished his girlfriend was not on some mission where he couldn't call her. '_Sally is the best to go to for advice, plus she might have ideas on this girl.'_ He fell asleep with this last thought.

Duo moaned as his boyfriend Heero bit his lips. He was sitting on Heero's lap with his legs over Heero's and having a wonder make out session. Even through Duo was enjoying his wonderful kissing. He had to tear his lips away; with a gasp to get a breath. It caused Heero to smirk at him even wider. Then push him off of is lap and causing Duo to land with a scowl at his smirking boyfriend. Then Duo laughed along with him.

Then Heero dropped to the floor and crawl on all fours to Duo. With a predator look that caused Duo to gulp who was laying sprawl all over the floor. When Heero reached him he crawled on him and took a plunge at him. That started another making out session. Heero pushed his hand up Duo shirts which made Dup moan even louder with the skin contact.

Heeo looked to his sleeping boyfriend. The boy he loved. Duo gave him something he never thought he would be able to have, love, trust, understanding, and acceptance from people. Usagi for some reason reminded Heero of Duo, which he didn't know why because she was the complete opposite of his lover.

She was sad, upset, angry and unforgiving. She was not Duo Cheerful, happy, and kind self. No she was nothing like Duo. Yet he knew from what her mother said she used to be like him only clumsy and a ditz along with being bubblier then Duo ever was.

He didn't get how someone with such a good and amazing person as that could turn into such a bitter person. It was just hard to understand. It was so mind boggle. '_But if she was such an amazing person than I got to bring back that girl. Especially for Quatre, who has done so much for us all.' _

Quatre and Trowa stared at each other. Then Quatre suddenly felt Trowa lift him by his hips so he was sitting on the table. Quatre then wrapped his legs around Trowa's legs and pushed him so he was standing in between his boyfriends legs.

Trowa lowered his head and kissed Quatre passionately and stuck his tongue in Quatre mouth the first time he moaned. Then he pulled away "why don't we go to bed love." Trowa whispered in Quatre ear huskily with a bit to his eat. All Quatre could do was nod and be lead to their room by Trowa.

**Sorry this chapter really didn't go into much expect for the boys feelings and thought on Usagi just from the first week and we only have a week until the reunion yay!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter will be about Shopping for Usagi dress and things to go with.**

**Let me know what you thought please and thank you!**


End file.
